The Cloud Bound By The Orange String Of Fate
by Kyuubineko
Summary: As we all know, our dear Neo Vongola Primo in training has a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko. But what happens if a certain Nuvolo Guardiano starts to have growing feelings for our dear Cielo? How will this turn out? 1827 with 8059 and 10069. Set after the manga. Mentions of anime fillers and arcs. Tsuna's third year.1827 8059 10069 B26 XS ChikusaxKen SpannerxShoichi.


Chapter 1: Transfers

_Reborn: Ciaossu!_

_Kyuubineko: Ciaossu, Reborn-kun! Ne ne~ minna-san, Did you know that KHR was mine?_

_Reborn: What was that? *changes Leon into a gun*_

_Kyuubineko: I-I mean KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei!_

_Reborn: that's what I thought... But-, *fires dying will bullet*_

_Kyuubineko: Eek! ... REBORN! I WILL TELL THE STORY WITH MY DYING WILL!_

_Reborn: *rolls eyes and turns down volume button*_

* * *

**Chapter 1A: Transfers 3B**

It fact, it had been a perfectly normal morning in the house of a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi. As normal as a house with the Neo Vongola Primo, Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, Ranking Fuuta and Bianchi can get. That's right. All the usual. Reborn breaking his clock, Reborn waking him up with a mallet, getting dressed in a hurry. Of course his breakfast wasn't spared either. Bianchi cooing over Reborn, Lambo stealing his food and being chased and given a lecture by I-Pin... Tsuna lost track of the everyday events as he continued to finish his breakfast. Most of which had already been stolen by Lambo or Reborn.

Sighing, he walked out of the door to find Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi already standing there to waiting for him.

"Juudaime! Ohayo gosaimasu!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-san!"

Yup. A perfectly normal day. Tsuna walked on ahead with a strained smile as he heard Hayato and Takeshi arguing on about showing respect to Juudaime all the way to Namimori Chuu. Hibari Kyouya, as usual, was standing by Namimori's gate making sure that 'herbivores aren't crowding'. He grunted and turn his eyes to face Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi. Fight. Now."

Hibari-san, Tsuna thought, is in a horrible mood today. Worse than usual. He gave Kyoya a forced smile and said softly enough to not be overheard, which was not difficult at all, considering no sane person will stand close to the prefect,"not here. It will damage the school."

Convinced, Kyoya withdrew his tonfas and walked away with a grunt. Tsuna sighed and made his way to his class, not before running into Sasagawa Kyoko, Chrome Dokuro and Kurogawa Hana. Tsuna and company turned their attention to Kyoko and Chrome as Hana erupted into a mumbled speech to herself on how boys were noisy monkeys.

"Bossu, did you hear that we had new transfers today? The whole school is talking about them, but nobody knows who they are."

"Huh? R-really?"

Of course, nobody told Tsuna. In fact, who would actually initiate a conversation with Dame-Tsuna? Other than his familiglia and the three girls, and any other Mafia related people, no one. Not in school at least. So of course, no one told him, making him the most oblivious to the transfers.

"SAWADA! HAVE YOU EXTREMELY HEARD? WE ARE GETTING TRANSFERS TO THE EXTREME! HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?!"

Everybody winced as the sun guardian ran over with a towel around his neck. Hana's popped a vien in her temple as she whacked her boyfriend over the head. Sasagawa Ryohei looked at her sheepishly and apologized to the extreme for the commotion.

Tsuna smiled softly at the couple as did their usual "shut up"s and "sorry to the extreme"s. Ever since coming back from the future, his senior had confessed to his classmate and started going out, much to everybody's surprise. And with the recent events, none of the guardians had been paying attention to their studies.

As a result, the only guardians who managed to pass all their exams were Hayato with his brains and Takeshi with his unlimited luck. And of course, Hayato had more than depressed when he found out that he had 'failed to stay with Juudaime and had ended up in the same class as the Yakyuu-baka' while Takeshi just laughed it off with a 'how lucky!'

Tsuna gave them yet another weak smile as they started bickering. Or rather, Hayato sprouting insults at Takeshi while the other just laughed and smiled.

Ryohei, on the other hand, had been retained in third year and unable to graduate, remaining in class 3-C, away from the other guardians. Sighing, Tsuna, together with Chrome, Kyoko and Hana, walked off to their class.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was screaming at him that the transfer students were not normal, but he passed it off as himself being paranoid over everything. As he sat on his seat, the bell to signal the starts of class went off. Mr Nezu walked in as usual and addressed the class.

"Our class is going to take in two of the five new transfer students and I expect ALL of you to be at your best behavior. Especially you, Dame-Tsuna," an idiot would be able to hear the distaste Mr Nezu held while spitting out the last word. Of course, that had been expected. Well, not like Tsuna could help it...

The door slid open and all the students gasps. Tsuna raised his head to look at the new students and his eyes met with the ones of a very familiar person. In fact, two very familiar people.

"Oya? I didn't expect to have Tsunayoshi-kun in my new class... Kufufu... How interesting..."

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ Long time no see~ Or should I say nice to meet you~"

The brunette's mouth hung open. They were the transfers? Oh, fate just loved to play with him. He was in the same class as not one, but TWO people who tried to kill him. And the only thing that he could think of was: Why me?

* * *

1827 8059 1827 8059

* * *

**Chapter 1B: Transfers 3A**

Hayato had been sulking like a kicked puppy since finding out that he had been placed in a different class than Tsuna. Giving the silent treatment to everyone in the vicinity, he sat right at the back of the class with his legs propped on the table.

Those who weren't in his class in the previous year openly showed their disgust and wondered at why he was seated in 3A, the supposed best class in the year. Of course, none of said people knew that his name was Gokudera Hayato, the name that was at the topmost row of the academic rankings. Not yet.

The shrill cry of the bell was the signal for all the students to scurry back to their seats. Much to the envy of students in the other classes, Class 3A got Ueda-sensei for their home room. Said teacher smiled as he caught sight of Hayato at the back. After all, Ueda-sensei was the only one Hayato had had a consensual agreement to in their previous year. He liked the teacher's Science lessons, the only ones that he paid attention in, while Ueda-sensei found him the brightest student in his class and took an instant interest in him.

"Aa, Hayato! (^_^) I knew I wasn't wrong to expect you to be in this class!" Ueda-sensei shot a large smile at his favorite student. "Always the highest scorer in my pop quizzes!"

Eyes widened and heads turned in the general direction of Hayato, who had a smug smirk plastered on his face. Of course, no one in the right mind would have thought, and would have laughed of at the idea, of a delinquent being the best in the whole level when it came to academics. In the corner, the red-haired Irie Shoichi can only give an amused chuckle under his breath. He had, after all, seen the Storm Guardian's mind at work in person. Although the confusion lies in whether to refer to the aforementioned incident as the past or the future.

A knock on the door broke the deafening silence that resounded in the classroom. The bright smile on his face morphed into that of a surprised and apologetic face as he motioned to the sliding door.

"Aa! Gomen(^_^;)! I totally forgot about you! Come on in! Class, say hi to our new transfer student! Come on! Introduce yourself!"

A familiar-looking blond shuffled into the class as he scanned the class, a lollipop still stuck in his mouth as he played with it. Takeshi and Shoichi cringed as they imagined the flavor of the normal-looking popsicle in his mouth.

His voice came out severely muffled by the lollipop as he introduced himself, only to confirm the suspicions of Shoichi, Hayato and Takeshi. Without waiting for Ueda-sensei's instructions, he strode over to the seat directly in front of Hayato, a seat that most, except Takeshi, would have rather avoided, and sat down casually as if the one behind him were a harmless kitten and not the hot-tempered bomber.

And the thought running through the silver-haired storm guardian was: What the *beep* is that *beep* *beep* doing in Namimori?!

Bel: Ushishishi~ How cruel, Foxy... What a cliffhanger~ Ushishishi~ The prince is impressed~

Kyuubineko: Hey! Don't call me that! You should save your nicknames to that little green-haired boy sitting there with a frog hat that you have a cr- *Bel throws a knife* KYAAA!

Bel: Ushishishi~ What are you talking about~ The prince doesn't have a crush on anyone~ shishishishi

Kyuubineko: Saa... Anyways, R&R my dear readers! I love reviews as much as Bel loves Fr- *swish* Kyaa!


End file.
